


Что в имени тебе - Геллерт

by Dear_Al, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Арты от G до T [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Illustration, Markers, Traditional Art, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, alcochol markers, copic, image, lettering, буквица, инициалы, леттеринг, маркеры, узоры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Разумеется, волшебники в своих книгах используют буквицы. Или инициалы, как их еще называют.
Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Арты от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Что в имени тебе - Геллерт

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/38/9f/X3qvxjZj_o.jpg)


End file.
